


Les joies de la cohabitation

by Voracity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is So Done with Dean Winchester, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, M/M, Sam is Away
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: Bon, comme ranger le coffre de l'Impala n'est pas suffisant pour lui occuper l'esprit, Dean n'a plus qu'à se perdre dans un bar, non ?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Les joies de la cohabitation

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> **Salut salut, mon dernier texte pour ce fandom remonte à loiiiiiin, mais je peux encore y écrire !**
> 
> **Celui-ci a été créé pour une convention en 2017, je crois, vous pouvez donc le lire gratuitement maintenant :D**
> 
> **Il est court et il n'y aura pas de suite, non non.**
> 
> **Disclaimer : - L'univers de Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke.**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**
> 
> **Corrigé par le Mongol.**

ean Winchester rangeait encore et encore le double-fond de sa voiture, plus pour donner l'impression d'être occupé -et qu'on lui foute une paix royale- que par réelle nécessité.

Malgré une vie de camping et de motels pourris, rien n'était plus important pour lui que l'organisation du coffre et, par extension, sa voiture, son _bébé_ , l'Impala.

Sam avait tendance à l'éviter dans ces moments-là, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi (il avait oublié ce passage de leur enfance, où il avait fini par enfermer son frère dans le coffre car il l'avait énervé à force de fouiller parmi les armes que leur père l'avait chargé de ranger. Sam s'en souvenait très bien, lui), mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. Ça lui donnait une bonne poignée de minutes pour réfléchir au bordel qu'était devenu leurs vies. _Sa_ vie.

Oui, parce que, bon, en bon croyant, Sam n'avait aucun problème à se coltiner un ange du Seigneur qui n'était ni capable de se raser ni de nouer sa foutue cravate dans le bon sens !

Franchement, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il la dénouerait et il la ferait glisser le long de son cou puis la passerait autour de ses poignets et…

Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment le sujet.

Il ferait mieux de se concentrer sur l'affaire du moment et profiter de l'absence de monsieur "les yeux bleus" pour faire ce qu'il voulait sans sentir son regard réprobateur pesant sur ses épaules.

Ce n'était pas un de ces trous du cul d'anges qui allait modifier sa ligne de conduite, quand même !

Et en plus, il le faisait presque culpabiliser alors qu'il était absent, c'en était ridicule !

Non, vraiment, il devait s'occuper l'esprit et aller de l'avant pour que son quotidien revienne à sa notion de normalité.

Fort de cette décision, il remit le double-fond en place, fit claquer le coffre et se redressa.

Il était Dean Winchester, un chasseur parmi tant d'autres, avec un tableau de chasse bien complet pour son âge, pas un crétin quelconque qui allait tomber en pâmoison parce qu'un foutu emplumé lui collait aux basques !

S'éloignant du motel délabré où ils avaient loué une chambre, il prit la direction d'un bar qu'il avait repéré plus tôt dans l'idée d'y faire le plein de bières, de frites et de filles. Pas forcément dans cet ordre-là. Et pas forcément dans des quantités saines.

Sa tendance à vivre comme si demain ne viendrait jamais tapait sur les nerfs de son frère et d'autres personnes, mais c'était sa manière de faire. C'est ce qui lui permettait de se lever le matin et de repousser chaque jour la lie des créatures surnaturelles. Et c'était actuellement ce qui le motivait à pousser la porte du bar et plonger dans l'air poisseux de friture rance et d'alcool pour une nuit d'oubli.

Il pouvait largement compter sur son frère pour faire toutes les recherches du monde. Ses connaissances à lui étaient plus pratiques, il se chargerait de la stratégie à adopter une fois qu'il aura cuvé.

Dean jugea l'ambiance correcte, alors qu'il prenait place dos au mur et la porte dans son champ de vision, avant de siffler la serveuse qui lui offrit un sourire fatigué, lui faisant signe qu'elle arrivait.

Très vite, des adolescentes se rendirent compte qu'un nouvel homme était dans la ville et elles s'agglutinèrent autour, dans le vain espoir de le séduire la première pour échapper à la drague maladroite de leurs amis d'enfance.

Même si eux portaient des chemises plus récentes.

Dean était donc plongé dans l'une de ses activités préférées, parler de lui en enjolivant son quotidien, les yeux plus souvent fixés sur le décolleté de ses interlocutrices que dans leurs yeux trop maquillés et cillant exagérément.

C'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'il ne réagit pas tout de suite en tombant sur une chemise blanche et une cravate bleue à l'envers. Mais il finit par se rendre compte que ça n'avait rien à faire là, au milieu de tous ces tops moulants. Sans même parler de l'air à la fois perdu et réprobateur de son âme damnée.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ?

La tension émana du chasseur alors qu'il attendait que l'ange ouvre la bouche pour lui dire ô combien il était un pêcheur.

Les filles s'éclipsèrent, gênées, sans que Dean ne les en empêche, attendant toujours, prêt à se défendre d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Castiel cilla et jeta des coups d'œil, tentant de comprendre, avant de se reconcentrer sur l'aîné Winchester.

-Salut Dean. Sam n'est pas là ?

Il allait le frapper…


End file.
